Luggage compartments in aircraft are used for stowing and keeping carry-on baggage, clothing and the like. The luggage compartments are located to the left and right of the aisle at or slightly above passenger head level. Since the luggage compartments may not be suspended so high and thus prevent shorter individuals from storing baggage in the luggage compartment, taller individuals often find it impossible to stand up straight under many conventionally used compartments.